Devices that transmit wireless signals, such as Very Small Aperture Terminals (VSATs) in satellite communication systems, and cellular devices, may transmit the wireless signals on phase modulated carriers. The fidelity of a phase modulated carrier which is passed through a phase locked loop may be degraded by the bandwidth of that phase locked loop. The phase locked loop may reduce the bandwidth of the transmitting device, resulting in poorer performance than could be achieved by the rest of the components in the signal path of the receiving device.